Exposed: GSD Exclusive
by icysweet34
Summary: Athrun was sent to spotlight to tell the truth about his girls... in front of Cagalli! CHAPTER 2 READY!
1. Take 1

Exposed: GS/D Exclusive

-

-

…icysweet34…

-

**Disclaimer… **GD/D and Sunrise are created so I won't own it.

-

**Again, random fic… I do not know if you like it if I write random fic… but from all random fics I ever made… this it the LEAST humorous…**

* * *

"Okay, lights, camera and action!!"

A brunette appeared. "Good day to all of you. I am Kira Yamato and I am your host today of the Special Edition of GS/D Exposed!"

"We have a special guest today. He is my best friend and had very rare features. He piloted many Gundams before and he always like to destruct 'em all…" Kira snickered. "Well, here he is, Mr. Athrun Zala!"

A blue-haired guy waved to everyone. "Hello."

"As you had known, I am here to expose all your controversy, all the rumour. We all had known that Athrun here is the official heartthrob of ZAFT. There are about 3 of them… no four… I mean five, who were linked to him. I present you, his first certified girlfriend, my sister and Orb's Head Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha!"

A blonde came in. "Hi."

"Next is his ex-fiancée, Miss Lacus Clyne!"

A pink-haired gal entered. "Hi to all of you."

"Then her look-alike, Miss Meer Campbell!"

A fake Lacus went inside. She waved to everyone and sent them a flying kiss.

"And finally the Hawke Sisters, Lunamaria and Meyrin!!"

A red head and a magenta head entered.

"Now, let the show begin!"

..-..-..-..-..-..

_**Kira**_ Hey Athrun, do you really love my sister?

_**Athrun:**_What a question is that? I do!

_**Kira:**_ Then why do you have other 4 of them which are linked to you?!

_**Athrun**_: Lacus is no more my fiancée, she is already your girlfriend, Kira and Luna is Shinn's current girlfriend.

_**Lacus:**_ Athrun has a point you know

_**Kira**_: But still they are linked to you!

_**Athrun:**_ But Cagalli will always be in my heart.

_Cagalli blushed_.

_**Meer:**_ Oh really? She is not that pretty compared to me!

_Cagalli looked angrily at Meer. Obviously she is getting ready to pilot Strike Rouge. _

_**Athrun:**_ That's why I love her. She cannot be compared to anyone.

(_ME: EEEKKK!!!)_

_**Cagalli:**_ But you know, there wouldn't be a fic like this if you weren't stubborn.

_**Luna:**_ Uh-huh. But Ms. Cagalli, there wouldn't be GSD if Athrun is not stubborn.

_**Meyrin:**_ My sister is right. We might've not created if there is no GSD.

_**Cagalli:**_ GSD is rather… fine if the story isn't that mess up with the AsuCaga… right, fans?!

_(Okay, I am not the only AsuCaga fan in the world. You react yourself)_

_**Lacus:**_ I can't believe it that AsuCaga has more fans than KiraxLacus!

_**Meer:**_ But the story is good… 'coz I am in it.

_**Kira:**_ Oh, Cagalli, you are just jealous that you are not solo in Athrun's heart anymore.

_**Cagalli:**_ Shut up, Kira.

_**Athrun:**_ Well, Cagalli, I am that stubborn. Well no one's perfect right?

_Lacus nodded._

_**Kira**_ Next question: Had Meyrin and you undergone any… mutual relationship?

_Meyrin blushed. Cagalli averted her gaze_.

_**Athrun:**_ I… I dunno… Had it, Meyrin?

_**Meyrin:**_ I also don't have a clue… But I wished though…

_**Meer:**_ I knew it!! AsuCaga should die and there should be AsuMeer!

_**Meyrin **_–whispers-: or AsuMey…

Luna: OMG! I do not know that!

_Cagalli looked at Athrun with despair, hatred, jealousy and craving to kill. _

_**Athrun's sweat rolled down**_: Kira, you are giving Cagalli a reason to kill me!

_**Kira:**_ Well, there are three coffins backstage if ever there will be anyone of you who'll die. Per request

_**Lacus:**_ Request by whom?

_**Kira**_: Who else than the princess!

_**Cagalli evilly smiled:**_ Just in case.

_**Kira:**_ Next question: Had something happened that night when you found yourself the next morning with Meer? Take note, Meer is beside you and you're on your boxers…

_Athrun's sweat were making flood already._

_**Cagalli stood up**_: Okay, just call me if this portion is already finished. I will just get ready my Strike Rouge.

_**Kira went to get Cagalli before she could even get Strike Rouge**_: Exposed will be back after a NICE talk with my sister!!

..-..-..-..-..-..

_**NEWS FLASH…**_

_**Reviews please! I do not mind having flames around because I love having reviews!!**_

..-..-..-..-..-..

-

-

-

_**Kira**_: Okay, we're back. So Athrun, tell me!

Kira suddenly went to SEED mode.

_**Athrun:**_ I don't know! I just woke up beside her! Er… where's Cagalli?

_**Lacus:**_ On her Strike Rouge.

_**Athrun:**_ What?!!

_**Lacus:**_ Just joking. She was at the backstage. She can't face you for awhile because of outrage. Don't worry; there are no possible killing weapons there.

_**Meer:**_ Are you sure nothing happened, _Athrun dear?_

_**Athrun**_ God, no!!

_**Meer**_: As far as I could remember, I enjoyed that night… You are so good with it.

_**Luna**_: Whoa! Sir Athrun is good at it?!

_**Meyrin**_: Luna! Don't embarrass him in front of many people!

_**Kira, still on SEED mode**_: Last question for this chapter…: Had you and Cagalli ever done sex?!

_**Athrun gulped**_ Uh… no offense but yeah…

_**Kira stood up**_: I am getting my Strike Freedom ready!!!!

_Lacus hurdle__s him, Meyrin caught his hand and Athrun is hugging him to do any thing._

_**Luna**_: Er… see you on the next chapter… after Kira calmed down…

..-..-..-..-..-..

-

-

**Is this good? Or is this really bad?!**

**This story is inspired by… YunCyn's Kissing in a Tree!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**My first fic, Memories Coming Back: MTV Style is lost again. I'd update soon enough!**


	2. Take 2: RIP

Chapter 2

Requiescat in pace (abbr. RIP)

-

-

Dedicated to:

**Kiheada.Ray.T.**

**Freyris**

**Cherimai**

**AsuCaga1829**

**Latias 24**

**lac-le**

**cagalliyulathha**

**Corwalch**

Cannot say more things but to thank you!! Your reviews really inspired me!!! Hugs and Kisses and Prayers to all of you (no intended assault and insult)

X..X..X

I figured out that many people wants to kill many persons…

But to those who believed in killing… this is for you. No, Meer will not be killed, but she will face death for awhile… bwahahaha!!

Rest in peace…

Also, READ IN PEACE

X..X..X

**Disclaimer**… I have been born so I won't own GS/D or Sunrise.

**The following chapter contains very different weapons on killing because special guesting and rebellions will happen. God bless to Athrun Zala…**

**The chapter you'll see is not really funny and I really tried to make this at the least funny. Random again… **

X..X..X

-

-

**Flashback…**

Kira went to his Strike Freedom. He was aiming at Athrun.

"Kira, if you won't go down, this second…!" Lacus was saying.

Kira shot Athrun but Athrun went immediately to the nearest Gundam he saw… Infinite Justice

"Kira, if you won't go down this minute, I…I…" Lacus said.

"Athrun Zala, if you won't stop this second, I am going to break you! And Kira, if you don't want to let Lacus know what happened with you and Fllay while we are in the desert…" Cagalli said.

"What happened between those two?!" Lacus asked.

Inside Strike Freedom, Kira's sweat is pouring madly. Meanwhile, inside Infinite Justice, Athrun is ready to self-destruct.

"Cagalli, relax. Athrun and I are just practicing, right?!" Kira said

"Right! It had been a long time since we piloted Gundams…" Athrun said.

And peace was again retained. Thanks to Super Cagalli!

…

Stop being super weird…

**End of Flashback…**

"Kira Yamato insisted not to continue hosting for special reasons! The substitute, Shinn Asuka please enter! I assume you had taken Anger Management! You had terminated all your anger to Cagalli, eh? GOOD!! The show must go on! Lights, camera and action!!"

"Exposed: GS/D Special, Take 2! RIP! Brr… who opened the windows? What not opened?"

A black haired guy entered. "Hello to all of you. I am Shinn Asuka, the substitute of Mr. Kira Yamato. We have for today, Athrun Zala, Zaft's hottest heartthrob… according to a local magazine. And along with him are his girls…

"I won't introduce too long! If you had read the first chapter, you should know!"

-..-..-..-..-

_**Shinn**_: Hello again, Mr. Zala

_**Athrun**_: Aww… stop calling me Mr. Zala, just Athrun. Uhh, Shinn, could I give a message?

_**Shinn**_: Sure

_**Athrun**_: Kira, wherever you are, I heard that you and Lacus are doing it, so nothing's wrong!

_A scowl was heard somewhere. _

_**Athrun**_: And besides, Cagalli decided it!

_**A shout was heard**_: My Gundam is ready!

_**Cagalli**_: Kira, shut up!! If you won't, I will see you on a battlefield!!

_Silence._

_**Shinn**_: Back to the show, and I won't keep this long. Meer, I learned that you liked Athrun…

_**Meer**_: Actually loved him…

_**Shinn**_: Okay. But what had you found in him? And why don't you have your own identity…?

_**Meer**_: I have imitated Miss Lacus Clyne because I needed to. And anyways, I am really capable. Beautiful, sexy, sweet and smart… Which someone doesn't have…

_**Cagalli**_ (whispers): Beautiful and sexy, I admit you are. But sweet and smart?!! You are as sour as a green grape! And smart?!! For God's sake, she has a brain of a cockroach!

_**Meer**_: Saying anything, Cagalli?

_**Cagalli mockingly smiled**_: Yes, but forget about that.

_**Meer**_: As I was saying, I don't know why Athrun, the hot, sexy, smart, handsome, cute…

_30 minutes after…_

_**Meer**_: caring guy had fallen for a bitchy tomboy!

_**Cagalli stands up**_: DON'T CALL ME THAT, ASSHOLE!!

(_**Me**_: Hey, Cagalli, want a M16 rifle?)

_**Meer**_: And hotheaded too.

_**Athrun**_: sit down, Cagalli. Don't mind her. She is rather…

_**Cagalli**_: If you love her, go to her and don't show your face anymore!!

_**Athrun**_: Cagalli…

_Cagalli sits down._

_**Meyrin**_: Miss Cagalli, relax, she has always been like that.

_**Luna**_: Uh-huh.

_Cagalli put out a pen and a notebook from her bad and now is busy scribbling something._

_**Lacus**_: Hey, Cags, what are you writing?

_Lacus peers. Then she giggles._

_**Shinn**_: So, Athrun, would you not leave Cagalli for Meer's exchange?

_**Athrun**_: Why will I? I love her so much!

_**Cagalli**_: Really?!

_Athrun went towards Cagalli and neared his face_

_**Athrun**_: Want a proof?

(_**Me**_: OMG!!!)

_**Meer**_: AHEM!!

(If Meer wasn't really needed for my fic, I could've killed her earlier.)

_**Athrun backed off**_: Er, sorry.

_Cagalli continued on madly writing._

_**Shinn**_: Excuse me, Cagalli, but what are you writing?

_**Lacus reads:**_ Ways on how to kill Meer, the hardest way. One: Get a shot gun and fire her like there's no tomorrow.

_**Meyrin reads**_: Two: Get Akatsuki and stomp her to death

_**Luna reads**_: Three: Bury her under the Pacific Ocean and make no one remember her.

_**Cagalli**_: I heard that there's a shot gun near by. Do you want to start now?!!

_**Meer**_: Athrun, help me!

_**Cagalli**_: No one's gonna help you!!

_**Shinn nodded**_: AHEM! I guess we needed to skip this part. I don't want to break off a start of war but we have a guest. He should be married to Miss Cagalli but Kira kidnapped her in the wedding day. No more special introductions because he is not SPECIAL…

(_**ME**_: Very good, he is not that special, right?!)

_**Cagalli**_: Oh no…

_**Meer**_: Oh, yeah!! I like this chapter!!

_**Meyrin**_: Oh… who's he?

_**Shinn**_: Yuuna Roma Seiran…

_A purple-haired guy entered. _

_Tomatoes and other rotten vegetables started to shoot from the audience. _

_**Yuuna**_: HEY!!

_Then, the whole stage was filled with vegetables that you could already make a vegetable salad._

_**Shinn**_: Er… I know he would ruin the show… He even ruined GSD!!

_**Luna**_ (whispers): Hey Shinn! You should cut the show for awhile!!

_**Shinn**_: Oh, yah. We'll be right back… After the stage is cleaned. I promised you we will be right back… it would just take a matter of hours…

-

-

_**NEW FLASH!!!**_

**Reviews are crucial for this fic!! If you're reading my story, you ought to review!! I wanted to see a 10+ reviews for this chapter, alone so I would update really early… **

**I was really impressed by your reviews for the first chapter that I updated early (for me this is early!)**

**Flames are okay! I am addicted to flames here!**

**Sorry… just came back from the mental hospital.**

-

-

_**Shinn**_: At last we're back. We found out that Kira is making a business at the audience.

Shinn shows signboard saying: _**HATE SEIRAN?!! VEGETABLES HERE!! Rotten and stinky, very good for him! Only a dollar per vegetable!**_

_**Shinn**_: AHEM! Let the show continue…

Athrun stood up and so is Kira (audience) both holding a gun. Both are on SEED mode.

_**Lacus**_: Kira, Athrun, calm down!!

_**Kira**_: Oh, Lacus. Don't worry, we are calm… In fact, we wanted to have a NICE talk with him…

_**Athrun**_: Yeah, I want to clarify some things…

_**Meyrin**_: I thought guns weren't allowed here?

_**Cagalli**_: Oh God…

_**Meyrin**_: Wow, Miss Cagalli, you are so lucky to have two people who love you!

_**Luna**_: Yeah. Look how they are overprotective to you! I wish Shinn is like that…

_**Cagalli**_: Pfft… An ultra overprotective maniac brother and an uber jealous ex-bf…?

**BANG**!!

_Kira aimed a shot but missed…_

_**Cagalli rolls her eyes**_: Right, that's what I needed.

_**Athrun**_: Kira, I told you that I will be the one to shoot and you'd be the one to slice him into ribbons and bury him!!

_**Kira**_: Ugh, what's the use of my gun if I can't use it?

_**Athrun**_: Never mind. Our Plan B shall continue.

_Athrun aimed a shot…_

_**Shinn**_: Commercial break!! Mr. Seiran is rather… is that blood or is that just tomato that smashed to him…? We will be back!!

-

-

_**Many commercial breaks? Hadn't I told you that this is random?! And that there will be many GOOD things that'll happen?**_

-

-

-

_**Shinn**_: I guess Yuuna here is very lucky; Athrun's gun has lost its bullet, mysteriously. Well, the show must go on!

_**Athrun**_: Hmph, lucky indeed…

_**Yuuna**_: Don't tell me that I will only stand!

_**Shinn**_: You could sit down on that space beside Athrun…

_**Athrun stretched his legs:**_ OCCUPIED!!

_**Yuuna**_: Hey, Zala, if you won't put your feet off that space, you will be behind the bars!

_**Athrun**_ _**smiled**_: Okay…

_Athrun put down his feet but…_

_**Kira**_ _**immediately sat down beside Athrun:**_ Occupied!!

(I really loved making Yuuna's life miserable…)

_**Kira**_: Yuuna, standing is a good exercise!!

_**Yuuna**_: Filth.

_**Shinn**_: We have good news and a bad news for you, Yuuna. Which do you want to be announced first?

_**Yuuna**_: The bad news first.

_**Shinn**_: the bad news is you are here because people wanted to kill you. Unfortunately Athrun lost his bullets.

_**Yuuna**_: Then what's the good news?

_**Shinn**_: You may go now.

_**Yuuna**_: WHAT?!

_**Kira**_: You heard him right, you may go now.

_**Yuuna**_: What about my million dollar tux? I bought this for this sake!!

_**Athrun**_: I don't care about your tux. You may go now if you don't want to face a loaded gun.

_**Yuuna**_: Filth

_Yuuna stomps away._

_**Shinn**_: Athrun, this chapter is very special. Our research team really looked through this really hard.

_**Meer**_: It should better be!

_**Shinn**_: Well… we are talking about the 'relationship' you have with your best friend, Kira Yamato.

_**Athrun**_: So…? Everyone knows that we are best friends since the start.

_**Shinn**_: Our resources received news that there is something more than your best friendship… for example… you two had secretly have a more-than-best-friends relationship…

_**Kira**_: Heck!! Do you mean that Athrun is a gay?!

_**Cagalli**_: They mean that you are a gay…

_**Kira**_: What do you know about this?!

_**Cagalli**_: I am one of those who researched this.

_**Kira**_: What?! I am a pureblooded male and there is no chance to be a gay…

_**Luna**_: But you look also good when you are a gay…

_**Meer**_: Come to think of it. But, ugh. My dearest Athrun is dating with a gay?! That's for goodness impossible!

_Lacus was dumbstruck_

_**Shinn**_: But there are proofs that you possibly might be.

_**Cagalli**_: Hmmm… for example, when you had hugged Kira so he won't do anything…

_**Athrun**_: WTF?! God knows that there is no other meaning of that…

(_**ME: **_Did Athrun just say something?!)

_**Lacus**_ _**teary**_-_**eyed**_: My bf is a… gay?!! I have been kissing him and I never knew that he is a gay…

_**Meyrin**_: Miss Lacus, I am sure that there is an explanation…

_**Kira**_: Hey Lacus… you know it isn't true…

_Kira sent his hand to her shoulders but she shove it away._

_**Shinn**_: And also, there are 'incidents' when you and Athrun…

(A/N: AsuKira fans I do not remember any chances… you think for yourself.)

(A/N: I am not an AsuKira fan.)

_**Kira**_: This is insane!!!

_He stood up. _

_**Kira**_: I heard that there's a Zaku outside!! We all better die!

_**Shinn**_: I know you are tired of commercials but we needed it!!

_Kira was outside already._

_-_

_-_

**Help needed here!!**

**Do you have questions in your mind? Want to ask it here? Please, I am already out of questions for this story, needed your help.**

**Any questions for any possible pair for Athrun welcomed!**

-

-

-

_**Shinn**_: Er, we're here again. Kira is somewhere God knows and we don't. We heard that he's starting another war…

_**Luna:**_ By the way, this is the last question for this chapter…

_**Shinn:**_ Is it? Look here, there are about hundreds…

_**Meyrin giggles:**_ Look at the next question. Luna and I are the one who investigated about that topic.

_**Shinn:**_ Okay… Athrun, is it true that Shinn and you were…

_Shinn stopped_

_**Shinn:**_ THIS IS INSANITY!!! Lunacy, everyone had lost its mind!!

_Shinn went to find Kira and join him to start another war._

_**Lacus:**_ I guess that you already had known that it is bye-bye now. See ya next time, if there still is!

-..-..-..-..-..-

_**Cagalli**_ Hey, icy… how's your fic?

_**Me:**_ fine… I guess…

_**Cagalli:**_ Why do you look so sad…?

_**Me:**_ I have a feeling that my readers won't review…

_**Cagalli glares to you:**_ Well, hey you!! Yes you. Review so this fic will continue!!

X..X..X

Had you read Sorry is the Hardest Word? Well, there's someone who sent my story to her alerts list. If you want a continuation… tell me. I'd try my best to have it continued. :)

BTW, Hello to **Angel of the Glittered Sky**!! She's my cousin here in Anyway, I heard my little bro is suggesting a Rated M story.

Glitz, when will you ever be SUPER lazy to make a story?


End file.
